Wrackspurts and Diversions
by Stormageddan
Summary: What happens when Fred needs a diversion and Luna walks by? Not to mention all those wrackspurts making Fred's mind fuzzy.


_Author's Note_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_This is written for The Nargle Infested Challenge! from the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum, just in case you were wondering. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy, it's my first Harry Potter Fanfiction but by sister looked it over so hopefully their aren't that many grammar/spelling mistakes. :)  
_

Fred peeked around the corner and caught sight of Professor McGonagall at the other end of the hallway. Quickly he retracted his head before McGonagall could look up and see him and his conspicuous red hair.

Swiftly raising his wand, Fred sent two almost transparent jets of light down the Hogwarts corridor. The spells would seek out George and Lee to warn them he had spotted McGonagall and the amount of time they had before she would spoil their plan. Lee, who was guarding the other corridor leading to McGonagall's office would run to help George get out of there. The twins had invented the spell themselves, the incantation was _Moneo Eos. _They were quite proud of it, the spell had become invaluable. It made pranking so much easier, They could have used a patronus charm but they didn't learn how to do that till this year.

Less than a minute after Fred had sent his spell, another came racing back to him, stopping in front of him and morphing into a three. Fred cursed under his breath, stalling McGonagall for three minutes was going to be hard, she's always so suspicious. But then again who wouldn't be suspicious if they found Fred loitering and purposely trying to stall them right around the corner from their office?

So Fred, being the impulsive person that he is, grabbed the hand of the only other person in the hallway, thank Merlin she was a girl, and swung her towards him. Fred ducked his head barley mumbling a "So sorry", before his lips were on her's.

ooO0Ooo

Luna, who had been aimlessly wandering through the corridors of Hogwarts, felt herself being pulled toward someone, barely registering the mumbled, "so sorry", before he was kissing her. Luna just went with it, and why shouldn't she? Fred Weaslay was a quite attractive yong man, even he did have all those wrackspurts around him. His mind must be really fuzzy, maybe that's why he's kissing her?

However, Luna didn't get far in her investigation because after less than a minute of kissing, barely enough for them look disheveled, Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and gasped. She'd never thought she'd see _Fred Weasley _and _Luna Lovegood_ kissing.

Luna, realizing where they were and what Fred Weasley's favorite activity was, quickly came to the most obvious, and correct, assumption. After all, she _is _a Ravenclaw. Arms still around Fred, Luna smiled brightly at McGonagall and said in a dreamy voice, "Hello Professor McGonagall, how are you today?"

Baffled McGonagall tried to recover form her shock before answer, "I'm perfectly fine...If I may be so bold, since when did you two date? Or even know each other?"

Luna, now have turned around to face McGonagall while leaning against Fred's chest with her head under his chin replied, "Oh not long, Harry introduced us a while back."

McGonagall gave a small sigh, the things that happen at a school full of teenagers, it's a wonder she's surprised at anything anymore."Isn't the age gap a little big?"

Luna, with her signature dreamy look replied, "Only two and a half years, way less then you and Dumbledore."

"What...why...I...I do not have that kind of relationship with Albus!"

Stilling smiling Luna shrugged and said,"If you say so."

Reaching her hand down Luna entwined her fingers with Fred's and started pulling him, as she passed McGonagall she said, "We really must be going Professor. Good luck on your relationship with Headmaster Dumbledore", then more quietly as if telling a secret, "I heard he really wants socks for his birthday."

Shaking her head at Luna's antics, McGonagall just continued toward her office. When she arrived she found nothing out of place and nothing missing...that she noticed. There was no evidence that George had rummaged through her desk looking for the class schedule's of the all the Gryffindor students (useful for many reasons). And since he copied them with a quick, "_Plures Rei_", McGonagall will never know.

ooO0Ooo

While walking a little ways to be sure McGonagall couldn't hear or see them, they got some weird looks from the few people who were still out. Nevertheless they continued on for longer then they really needed to. But finally Fred, who had been staring at Luna with something akin to awe, turned to her and gave her a sweeping bow, "My lady, you were absolutely amazing. I don't know how I could possibly repay you." Even going as far as to kiss the hand which he was still holding.

Luna rewarded his acting with a small laugh and a bright smile, she'd made a new friend today. "Your welcome, good sir."

They stood smiling at each other before Luna hesitantly said, "Well, I'll see you at the next DA meeting?"

"Yea, I'll see you there." Luna started to walk away until Fred called, "Luna?"

Luna swung around and answered with a "Yes?"

"You know, McGonagall and a couple other people think we're dating now."

"Yes."

Fred walked up to Luna and intertwined their hands again, "Want to come to the Gryffindor common room and find out what mischievous deed you helped pull off?"

"But curfew's in a half hour, and with Umbrigde around..."

Fred just said with an impish smile, "I'll take that as a challenge...that is, as long as you're not scared."

"Okay, I'll come but you should know, you have even more wrackspurts than before."

Fred just laughed and said, "I do believe, Luna Lovegood, that we're going to get along great."


End file.
